


Learning New Things

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Breast Worship, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I literally wrote this in 2 hours so don't expect too much, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Clyde wants to try something new with you.  Who are you to deny him?
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet to indulge in a bit of fluffy smut with the lovable Clyde Logan. That's all. Hope you enjoy.

Even before you open your eyes, you feel his weight pressing against you, the comforting, now-familiar bulk of your big bear as he sleeps beside you. You crack one eye open, surprised to find that he’s already awake, watching you. His plump lips curve into a gentle smile and his beautiful brandy eyes crinkle at the corners.

“Morning, darlin,” he murmurs huskily. “Sleep well?”

“Mmn, very well,” you agree, turning a bit to snuggle into his large body, your back against his chest. He’s already hard—morning wood—and it digs into your back promisingly. “You, big bear?”

“Always sleep well when you’re b’side me,” he tells you. You tilt your chin up and his lips meet yours sweetly, but it’s s bit of an awkward angle and you both laugh softly.

“I was thinkin,” he drawls, in his rough morning voice that never fails to get you hot and bothered, “Y’always seem to like learning new things. Isn’t that right, sweatpea?”

You can’t help but nod. You’ve only known each other a couple of months but it feels like so much longer. Clyde’s attentive and perceptive, way more perceptive than people who don’t know him give him credit for.

"That’s true,” you say, wondering where he’s going with this, and hoping it will somehow lead to his mouth between your legs or his cock inside you.

“Well, I do, too. There’s something I wanna try, if you’ll indulge me.”

You raise your eyebrows expectantly. “Of course, honey bear. What did you have in mind?”

His face softens into an impish grin. “Well, we have ta switch places first.”

So you do, settling back against a the headboard. Clyde shifts the pillows behind you and kneels between your spread legs. You’re wearing his favorite Bob Seger shirt and nothing else, because he says he likes to smell you on it after you take it off.

“Comft’able?” he grunts, and you nod, anxious to see what he has in store for you. “Alright, take off ma shirt.”

Without hesitation, you pull the shirt over your head and lie back proudly as his eyes linger on your breasts. He’s always telling you how much he loves them, scoffing at your protests that they’re too small. He thinks they’re perfect. It’s a long, draw out moment as he caresses you with his eyes, and you chuckle softly.

“Now what, big bear? I’m all yours,” you purr.

Clyde runs his good hand up your leg, watching your face as his fingers dip into your center, where you’re already getting wet for him. The first couple of times you’d slept with him, he’d been a little self-conscious about his missing hand. By now, he knows it doesn’t faze you in the slightest, and it’s made him that much more confident.

He doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he leans forward to kiss one nipple and then the other sweetly, almost chastely. He settles back on his heels and looks up at you again.

“You know I love your boobies,” he grins, and you blush and smile. “They’re so sensitive. I wanna see if I can bring you off just by touching them.”

Your brow furrows a bit. He’s right of course; they are quite sensitive, but you’re pretty sure _that_ won’t happen.

“Clyde, I don’t think—”

“S’okay, darlin’. It’s a little experiment. We won’t know if we don’t try, right?”

You can’t argue with him there.

“B’sides, if it doesn’t happen, ain’t no big thing. You know I’ll take care of you anyway. Not gonna leave my baby hanging, now would I?”

You can only smile, because it’s true. Clyde’s never left you hanging. He’s the best lover you’ve ever had, despite the lack of one hand. He’s so tuned into you, knows your body so well already, and knows what you need. He’s never selfish and always wants to please you first.

Your big bear gives a little rumble of approval before moving close to take one nipple between his divine lips. There is no hurry at all in his movements. He licks teasingly around the areola before fluttering his tongue against your already peaked bud. He cups your other breast with his good hand, letting his thumb drag over the tip slowly again and again, massaging it.

Your eyes flutter closed as the pleasure builds slowly. When Clyde sucks your nipple into his mouth, the tingling sensation shoots through your nerves, from the tip of your breast straight down to your clit, as if they’re connected by an invisible thread. You let out a choked gasp as he continues, and you find that your hips start bucking; you can’t help it.

You hear Clyde growl low in his chest as he continues. You can feel that you’re wet, and you’re aching for him to touch you between your legs, if only he would you’d get there right away….

But he has no interest in rushing. He comes off your breast with a wet pop before drawing a series of hot, open mouthed kisses between your breasts. When he arrives at the other, his hand drops only to be replaced by lips and tongue. He sucks hard, using just the right amount of teeth and you let out a little cry of surprised pleasure. Clyde chuckles, as his free hand comes up to land a soft slap against your thigh. Instinctively, you shift forward, giving him easier access to your ass, and he lands another playful swat against your skin. It stings for a mere moment, then fades to a sweet warmth that burrows into you.

“Touch me there, Clyde, please,” you beg.

He gives you a wolfish grin. “Nope. Not yet, sugar. I’m conductin’ an experiment, remember?”

You let out a little whine but decide you’ll try to patient. Try to be good for him; he’s so good to you. His hand returns to your neglected nipple, stroking it roughly, tugging on it a little bit.

“I’m just asking you to be good for me. You can do that, right sweetpea?”

You bite your lip and nod, because yes. Of course, you will. You’ll do your best.

“Good girl,” he croons, and you flush at his praise. Now he’s licking you, soft little kitten licks over and under your other breast, making you writhe and squirm until he’s finally sucking on your nipple like you need him to. His mouth moves rhythmically and again you feel it right in your core, as your pussy clenches down on nothing. He keeps it up, rolling and tugging with his fingers, sucking and nibbling and you feel the coil tightening, but surely you can’t come just from this, can you?

The pulsing builds low inside you, until Clyde’s patient but insistent ministrations bring you flying over the cliff and you come, your back arching. It’s a little less intense than when he touches your clit, but it doesn’t stop, it keeps _going_ , the waves of pleasure rippling, wider and wider, your womb clenching until you cry out.

“Ah, Clyde! Yes, yes baby!”

His mouth finds your lips again and he kisses you hungrily as the aftershocks shoot through you. Finally, your big bear rests his forehead against yours gently, and you meet his fathomless eyes. He’s so wise, and he knows you so well.

“See, darlin’? See what happens when you trust me?”

You smile sweetly. He’s such a good man, and you’re pretty damn sure he’s already stolen your heart.

“You’re right. It’s my turn now,” you say, eyeing the bulge in his boxers. “Lie back, big bear. I have a little experiment of my own to conduct.”


End file.
